Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X/Transcript
(-Introduction scene by Akari Ōzora, Yū Hattori, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke, Geki, and Takaharu Igasaki-) *'Akari Ōzora': Everyone at the theater! Welcome to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X! *'Yū Hattori': Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the Hero Ultra Star Light. You can cheer for us with this! *'Shinnosuke Tomari': When you press this button, the light turns on. *'Geki Jumonji': But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! *'Takaharu Igasaki': If you do not have a Ultra Star Light, cheer for us with your heart. *'Akari Ōzora': Your passionate Idol Activities! *'Haruno Haruka': Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us! *'Geki Jumonji': That's enough. Super Hero Taisen X... *'Akari Ōzora, Yū Hattori, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke, Geki, and Takaharu Igasaki': Is starting! *(Then, the screen turned black. And the setting changed. The story starts in the desert, with seven Kamen Riders, Ichigou; Nigou; V3; Riderman; X; Amazon and Stronger facing off against Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red) *'Narrator': A lone man challenges the legendary seven Riders. And his name is... Captain Marvelous of the Space Pirates! *(Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red as he squares off against the Riders) *'Narrator': Also known as Gokai Red! *(The Riders charge and the battle begins) *(Gokai Red holds a Red1 Ranger Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Bioman! *(Gokai Red transforms into Red1) *(The Riders are surprised) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': What? *(Gokai Red wields Red1's Bio Sword as he continues to fight against the Riders) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Bio Sword! *(The Bio Swords creates flames) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Fire Sword! *(Gokai Red wipes Riders Ichigou and Nigou away) *'Kamen Rider V3': Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Sempai! *(Gokai Red holds a NinjaRed Ranger Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Kakuranger! *(Gokai Red transforms from Red1 into NinjaRed) *(The remaining five riders charge) *'Gokai Red (as NinjaRed)': Kakuryuu Ninpou, Wake Mi no Jutsu! *(NinjaRed/Gokai Red splits into five and wipes the last five out of the picture) *(NinjaRed transformed back into Gokai Red) *'Gokai Red': I will defeat all the Riders. *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade shows up from the background) *'Kamen Rider Decade': In that case... I will defeat all the Sentai. *(Gokai Red felt furious as he and Decade are about to face off) *(Subtitle: Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X) *(Opening song: Kimi wo Tsurete Iku) *(The screens start at the sights around Pikarigaoka, then in Zawame City and finally at Starlight Academy) *(Starlight scene starts with Rin and Madoka in their room) *'Madoka Amahane': Well, it was fun training with you. I think we should be close friends forever. *'Rin Kurosawa': Yeah, it was kinda fun. *'Madoka Amahane': Wait, what about Soleil? *'Rin Kurosawa': Who? *'Madoka Amahane': Ichigo-oneechama's three-person unit, which also includes Aoi-oneesama and Buki. *'Rin Kurosawa': Yeah, we've always heard of them when we were kids. *'Madoka Amahane and Rin Kurosawa': As always! (both laughed) *(Screen cuts to Akari, Sumire, Hinaki and Juri practicing for their first four-person live as they dance to W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~) *'Akari Ōzora': That was awesome dancing with you three! *'Sumire Hikami': (nods) It's feeling great! *'Hinaki Shinjō': We should sing anytime we want. *'Juri Kurebayashi': We'll always be friends, that's for sure! *(Suddenly, dark clouds appear which might signal the entrance of the Bibi and the Gormin Sailors) *'Aoi Kiriya': Huh? *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': What is that? *(Ichigo, Aoi and Ran quickly looked outside the window) *(Bibi and the Gormin Sailors arrive and crash the Starlight Academy as the girls and teachers are running away) *'Ran Shibuki': Oh no, here they come. *(Scene cuts to Akari, Sumire, Hinaki and Juri) *'Sumire Hikami': What is that? *'Arisa Mizukoshi': Akari-chan! *(Suddenly, Reika, Arisa and Mimi rushed to them) *'Akari Ōzora': Oh, Arisa-chan! Reika-chan! Mimi-chan! *'Reika Yūki': Big trouble! *'Mimi Watanuki': There are Gormin Sailors at Starlight Academy! *'Arisa Mizukoshi': The Bibi also came! It's the end of the world. *'Robbie Suzuki': Quickly, run! Hurry! *'Akari Ōzora': Who are they? *'Hinaki Shinjō': Gormin Sailors. *'Sumire Hikami': Gormin? Bibi? *'Juri Kurebayashi': Yes. Al fin, la batalla se comienzan. In other words: At last, the battle has come. *(At Dream Academy) *'Seira Otoshiro': What? Gormin and Bibi are attacking Starlight? *'Kī Saegusa': Im-im-impossible! *'Sora Kazesawa': I knew it, our friends at Starlight... *'Maria Himesato': ...Are under attack! *'Seira Otoshiro': We won't let that happen! Let's go, Leader! *'Kī Saegusa': Yeah! Cool Angels, *'Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Deploy! *(At Tiara Yumesaki's office) *'Tiara Yumesaki': Oh no, Starlight is under attack? DreAca will be so worried! Eh? Headmistress Orihime's there too? I have to go with Seira, Kī, Sora and Maria! *(At Special Investigation Unit) *'Jun Honganji': Guys, big trouble! The Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi and Gormin Sailors are crashing Starlight Academy! *'Kyu Saijo': Really? *'Jun Honganji': Yes. *'Mr. Belt': There's trouble at Starlight Academy. *'Kiriko Shijima': Yeah that's the one. *'Jun Honganji': You four are going to Starlight Academy. *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Right. Let's go, Go, Chase. *'Go Shijima and Chase': Right! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Kiriko Shijima, Go Shijima and Chase are going to Starlight Academy) *(At Ninjitsu Dojo) *'Gama Gama Gun': GERO, GERO, GERO GERO... *'Takaharu Igasaki': It's Youkai! Let's go! *(Ninningers are going to Starlight Academy) *'Tsumuji Igasaki': Good luck. *(At Noble Acamdemy) *'Haruno Haruka': What!?! Starlight Academy is under attack? *'Kaidou Minami': This must have been the work of DysDark! *'Amanogawa Kirara': So there's not much time left to lose! *(Haruka holds her Dress-up Key) *'Haruno Haruka': Girls, let's go! *(Minami and Kirara hold their Dress-up Keys) *'Kaidou Minami and Amanogawa Kirara': Yeah! *(Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle's transformation scene was cut out and replaced by the scene of the building whose interior is starting to glow) *'Haruno Haruka, Kaidou Minami and Amanogawa Kirara': Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! *(At Starlight Academy) *'Kiriko Shijima': There they are! *'Chase': Looks like they're not Roidmudes. *'Go Shijima': Why are they here? *'Shinnosuke Tomari': We're not sure. Look! *'Kiriko Shijima': Get out of here! It's to dangerous! *'Johnny Bepp': Just us! We're fine. Come on, partner! *'Sunny': Okay! *'Orihime Mitsuishi': Let's go, Tiara *'Tiara Yumesaki': Yeah, understood. *'Chase': What? *'Johnny Bepp': Henshin! *'Lupin Gunner': Lupin! *(Johnny Bepp transforms into Kamen Rider Lupin) *'White Wizard Driver': Driver On, Now! *'Sunny': Brave In! *'Gaburivolver': Gaburincho: Tobaspino! *'Sunny': Kyoryu Change! *(Sunny dances to the beat) *'Sunny': Fire! *(Sunny transforms into Kyoryu Navy) *'Orihime Mitsuishi and Tiara Yumesaki': Henshin! *(Orihime Mitsuishi transforms into Kamen Rider Wiseman) *(Tiara Yumesaki transforms into Kamen Rider Sorcerer) *'SB-913P Kaixa Phone': Standing By! *'Shou Mamiya': Henshin! *'SB-913P Kaixa Phone: Complete! *(Shou Mamiya transforms into Kamen Rider Kaixa) *'Robbie Suzuki': Henshin! *'SB-333P Delta Phone': Standing by! Complete! *(Robbie Suzuki transforms into Kamen Rider Delta) *'SB-315P Psyga Phone': Standing by! *'Mai Shirafuji': Henshin! *'SB-315P Psyga Phone': Complete! *(Mai Shirafuji transforms into Kamen Rider Psyga) *'SB-000P Orga Phone': Standing by! *'Aya Nakahara': Henshin! *'SB-000P Orga Phone': Complete! *(Aya Nakahara transforms into Kamen Rider Orga) *(Miwa Asakura transform into Kamen Rider Shuki) *'Skull Memory': Skull! *'Naoto Suzukawa': Henshin! *'Lost Driver': Skull! *(Naoto Suzukawa transform into Kamen Rider Skull) *'Noel Otoshiro': Raichi-kun, let's go! *'Raichi Hoshimiya': Sorry to keep you waiting, Noel-chan! *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Let's go, honeys! *'Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Yes! *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': Yeah. Come on, everyone! *'Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Sakon Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Asahi Azuma, Tomoyo Shirosawa, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa': Yeah! *(Insert song: W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~) *'Orange Energy Lockseed': Orange Energy! *'Banana Energy Lockseed': Banana Energy! *'Budou Energy Lockseed': Budou Energy! *'Donguri Energy Lockseed': Donguri Energy! *'Durian Energy Lockseed': Durian Energy! *'Kurumi Energy Lockseed': Kurumi Energy! *'Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed': Dragon Fruit Energy! *'Silver Ringo Lockseed': Silver! *'Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Tensouder': Gotcha! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Eternal! Fang! Joker! *'Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Asahi Azuma, Tomoyo Shirosawa, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa': Henshin! *(Sakon holds a Gosei Green Change Card and inserts is in his Tensouder) *'Sakon Kitaōji': Change Card, Tensou! *'Tensouder': Change, Goseiger! *(Sakon transforms into Gosei Green) *'Genesis Driver': Lock On! Soda! Orange Energy Arms! Banana Energy Arms! Budou Energy Arms! Donguri Energy Arms! Durian Energy Arms! Kurumi Energy Arms! Dragon Energy Arms! Melon Energy Arms! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms! *'Rider Brace': Henshin! Change Beetle! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Silver Arms: Hakugin New Stage! Come On! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar! *'Lost Driver': Cyclone! Eternal! Fang! Joker! *'Glaive Buckle, Larc Buckle and Lance Buckle': Open Up! *(Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim Shin, Kamen Rider Baron Shin, Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin, Kamen Rider Gridon Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo Shin, Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin, Kamen Rider Tyrant, Kamen Ruder Duke, Kamen Rider Sigurd, Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Hercus, Kamen Rider Ketaros, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Larc and Kamen Rider Lance) *(Noel and Raichi transform into Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker) *(Asahi and Tomoyo transform into Kamen Riders Eternal and Fang) *'Momotaros': Heyyy! Make way, make way! *(Momotaros, Kintaros, Urataros and Sieg go to the Riders possessing Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato) *(Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai arrives) *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Ryotaro? Yuto? *'Yuto Sakurai': You missed us? *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Yeah. *'Ryotaro Nogami': Let's go, Yuto! *'Yuto Sakurai': Yeah! *'Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt and Climax Cellphone K-Taros': Liner Form! *'Zeronos Belt': Altair Form! *(Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form and Kamen Rider Zerones Atair Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form': Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Sieg, let's go. *'M-Seira Otoshiro': Yeah. *'M-Seira Otoshiro, K-Kī Saegusa, U-Sora Kazesawa and S-Maria Himesato': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt': Sword Form! Rod Form! Ax Form! Wing Form! *(M-Seira Otoshiro, K-Kī Saegusa, U-Sora Kazesawa and S-Maria Himesato transform into Kamen Riders Den-O Sword Form, Rod Form, Ax Form and Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': I Have...Arrived! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Mind if I reel you in? *'Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form': My strength has made you cry! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form': Advent, to the top... *(Suddenly Tagiru arrives from the background) *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Oh, I see that you idols can be Riders too. *'Kamen Rider Duke': You're... *'Kamen Rider Sigurd': Tagiru Shin'ya! *'Kamen Rider Marika': Destroyer of All Fairytale Worlds!/Zenmeruhen-Kai no Hakaisha! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': Canario! *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Of course, we haven't seen each other since the 4th grade. *(Tagiru holds his OOO Driver) *'Kamen Rider Duke': Wait, you're... *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Yes, I'm a rival Kamen Rider. *(Tagiru puts the Same, Kujira and Ookamiuo Medals in his OOO Driver then scans them with his O Scanner) *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Henshin! *'OOO Driver': Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo! (splash) Sakuka, Sakuka, Saku-Saku-Sakuka! *(Tagiru transforms into Kamen Rider Poseidon) *'Kamen Rider Poseidon': Kamen Rider... Poseidon! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': It's a'' duel'', Poseidon! *(Zangetsu Shin holds a Decade Lockseed and puts it in her Genesis Driver) *'Genesis Driver': Decade! Lock On! *'Drive Driver': Start your engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *'Go Shijima': Let's... *'Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima and Chase': Henshin! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Speed! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! Rider: Mach! Signal Bike! Rider: Chaser! *'Genesis Driver': Liquid! Decade Arms: Hakaisha On The Road! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima and Chase transforms into Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser) *(Zangetsu Shin gains Decade Arms) *(Kaito Daiki arrives) *'Kaito Daiki': So that's the... *'Kamen Rider Gaim Shin': Kaito? *'Diendriver': Kamen Ride! *'Kaito Daiki': Henshin! *'Diendriver': Diend! *(Kaito Daiki transforms into Kamen Rider Diend) *'Kamen Rider Diend': Here goes nothing. *'Diendriver': Kamen Ride! G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Ouja, Orga, Glavie, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive! *(Kamen Rider Diend summons Kamen Riders G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Ouja, Orga, Glavie, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive) *(Ninningers arrive) *'Yakumo Katou': There it is. *'Nagi Matsuo': That's not a Youkai. *'Fuuka Igasaki': Beats me. *'Kasumi Momochi': Let's go. *'Nin Shurikens': AkaNinger Shuriken! AoNinger Shuriken! KiNinger Shuriken! ShiroNinger Shuriken! MomoNinger Shuriken! StarNinger Shuriken! *(Shurikens inserted) *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou and Ninja Star Burger': The Henge! Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin! *'Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou, Fuuka Igasaki and Kinji Takigawa': Shuriken Henge! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Aka ja, Ao ja, Ki ja, Shiro ja, Momo ja! Ninja! *'Ninja Star Burger': StarNinger! Wow! *(Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou, Fuuka Igasaki and Kinji Takigawa transforms into Ninningers) *(Shinnousuke arrives) *'Drive Driver': Start your engine! *'Shinnousuke Tomari': Henshin! *(Shinnousuke transforms into Kamen Rider Drive) *'Drive Driver': Drive, Type: Speed! *'AkaNinger': Instead of hiding... *'Kamen Rider Drive': We're gonna rampage! *'StarNinger': Shinobi who Party Night! *(Gentaro Kisaragi arrives) *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Gentaro? *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Hello, Johnny. I have arrived. *(Captain Marvelous shows up from the background) *'Captain Marvelous': So you're Gentaro Kisaragi? *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Who're you?! *'Captain Marvelous': I am Captain Marvelous. I'm a space pirate. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Space pirate?! What's a pirate want from me?! *'Captain Marvelous': I came to take your Grand Power. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': My Grand Power has gotta be friendship! If ya wanna be buds, I'm up for it! I'm the man who will befriend all the students at this school after all! *(Yuki Jojima and Kengo Utahoshi arrives) *'Yuki Jojima': Gen-chan! *'Kengo Utahoshi': He's obviously not a student. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': No, he might be an eccentric transfer student. *'Yuki Jojima': Eh?! *'Captain Marvelous': Ironically, this would be easier if we were friends. What I really want is... the Riders' lives. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': What?! *(Marvelous holds a Gokai Red Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Captain Marvelous': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Gokaiger! *(Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red) *'Gentaro Kisaragi': He's also a rider?! *'Yuki Jojima': Somehow... I don't think so. *'Kengo Utahoshi': Kisaragi. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': I know. If you wanna fight, then you're on! *'Fourze Driver': 3, 2, 1! *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Henshin! *(Gentaro Kisaragi transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Space... is heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *(Gokai Red and Fourze charge) *'Astroswitch': Rocket On! *(Fourze pushed Gokai Red further with his Rocket Switch) *(Gokai Red fires his Gokai Gun) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Then take this! *'Fourze Driver': Gatling! *'Astrowtich': Gatling On! *(The Gatling Switch unleashes its firepower) *(Gokai Red holds a DenziRed Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Denziman! *(Gokai Red transforms into DenziRed) *'Kengo Utahoshi': He changed again! *'Kamen Rider Fourze':This is getting interesting! *(Fourze puts an Elec Switch) *'Fourze Driver': Elec! *'Astrowtich': Elec On! *(Fourze upgrades to Elec States) *(The battle continues) *(Gokai Red holds a MagiRed Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red (as DenziRed)': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Magiranger! *(Gokai Red transforms from DenziRed into MagiRed) *'Gokai Red (as MagiRed)': Magi Magika: Red Fire! *(Gokai Red shoots flames at Fourze) *(Fourze devolves back to Original States) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': I'm gettin' fired up! *(Fourze puts an Fire Switch) *'Fourze Driver': Fire! *'Astrowtich': Fire On! *(Fourze upgrades to Fire States) *(Gokai Red once again shoots flames at Fourze but was blocked) *'Gokai Red (as MagiRed)': Magi Magi Magika: Red Fire Phoenix! *(Gokai Red releases his phoenix aura and knocks Fourze Fire States out) *(Fourze devolves back to Original States) *'Yuki Jojima': Gen-chan! *(MagiRed transformed back into Gokai Red) *'Gokai Red': This is a rider hunt. *(The Gormin Sailors arrive to accompany Gokai Red) *'Gokai Red': Get them! *'Gokai Blue and Cure Flora': That's far enough! *(Gokaigers, Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle arrive) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': What?! *'Yuki Jojima': We're saved! *(Gokai Red watches the battle from the staircase) *(The Gokaigers transformed back to Joe Gibken, Luka Millfy, Don "Doc" Dogoier, Ahim de Famille and Gai Ikari) *'Gokai Red': Long time no see. *'Joe Gibken': Marvelous, why are you attacking the Riders? *'Gokai Red': The answer is simple, the Riders are Super Sentai's enemy. *'Gai Ikari': But Kamen Riders are also heroes who also fight against evil! *'Gokai Red': Enough of your Babbling! I will defeat all the Riders, that's all. *'Cure Flora': Mermaid, Twinkle, why could this be? *'Cure Mermaid': I don't know, but... *'Cure Twinkle': This is very bad news! *(The Gigant Horse shows from above) *'Ahim de Famille': That's... *'Yuki Jojima and Kamen Rider Fourze': This time it's a space ship?! Yeaaaaaaahhh!!! *'Don Dogoier': Zangyack's Gigant Horse! *'Gokai Red': This is my new pirate ship. *(The Gokaigers are shocked) *'Gokai Red': And this is my new crew! *(The Gigant Horse sends down Brajira of the Messiah, Warz Gil, Ackdos Gil, the Black Cross King, Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein, Dagon and the rest of the crew) *'Joe Gibken': Warz Gil and... Ackdos Gil! *'Luka Millfy': But we defeated them! *'Gokai Red': Let's make this showy! Get them! *(The Gigant Horse fires lasers from above) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Run for it! *(Ryusei Sakuta arrives near the battle scene) *'Ryusei Sakuta': A new enemy? What is going on? *'Meteor Driver': Meteor, ready? *'Ryusei Sakuta': Henshin! *(Ryusei Sakuta transforms into Kamen Rider Meteor and arrives to fight Gokai Red's crew) *(Suddenly, Aoki Reika, Kise Yayoi, Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane and Midorikawa Nao appear from the other staircase) *'Hino Akane': In that case, we'll go too! *'Midorikawa Nao': Yeah! *'Aoki Reika, Kise Yayoi, Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane and Midorikawa Nao': Pretty Cure Smile Charge! *(Aoki Reika, Kise Yayoi, Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane and Midorikawa Nao transform into Cures Beauty, Peace, Happy, Sunny and March) *(Transformation scene skipped to fast forward to the Smile! Cures fighting with Meteor) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Meteor! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Fourze! Why are you having such a hard time against such easy enemies?! *'Gokai Red': So the prey comes out of hiding. *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Don't underestimate me! I am Kamen Rider Meteor, I will decide your fate. *'Gokai Red': No, he will decide your fate. *(The Gigant Horse sends down Silva) *'Silva': I am Rider Hunter Silva, I will destroy all those who emit Rider particles! *'Cure Sunny': Bring it on, buddy! *'Cure March': Finnaly, a clear-cut match! *(Silva prepares to fight) *'Kamen Rider Meteor': What the heck is a Rider Hunter? *'Silva': Rider particles detected. Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! *(Silva fires at Meteor) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Stop it! *(Fourze deals with Gokai Red's crew) *(Cure March joins the fight) *'Cure March': March Shoot Impact! *(Cure March wipes out some of Gokai Red's reinforcements) *(Gokai Red wipes Meteor out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Fourze and Cure Happy': Meteor! *'Gokai Red': Fire! *(The Gigant Horse fires lasers from above) *'Ahim de Famille': Marvelous, stop it already! *'Gokai Red': I can't afford to stop, it all started with the GoRengers. Since then, many Super Sentai members have been killed. *'Ahim de Famille': Who would do such a thing? *'Gokai Red': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Gai Ikari': Decade? *'Gokai Red': If you think i'm lying, then go see it with your own eyes! *(Gokai Red walks away) *'Gai Ikari': Marvelous-san! *'Joe Gibken': Marvelous!! *(At Pikarigaoka) *(Hyper-Shocker are attacking Pikarigaoka) *(At Hime's Home) *'Red': Blue, we sense it wasn't Saiark. *'Blue': What? How could that happened? *'Red': I don't know. *'Aino Megumi': Are you sure it wasn't Saiark? *'Blue': Yes. *'Ribbon': Everyone, look. *'Glasan': It could it be Saiark. *'Shirayuki Hime': Who are they? *'Omori Yuko': We don't know. *'Hikawa Iona': We have to find out. *(Suddenly, Wise God Torin ToQgers and Kouta Kazuraba rushed to them) *'Wise God Torin': Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Iona, Seiji! Big trouble! *'Sagara Seiji': Torin, Kouta, ToQgers, what's going on? *'Conductor': The Hyper-Shocker are attacking Pikarigaoka! *'All': What? *'Aino Megumi': Let's go. If we go, we'll find out. *(Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona, Sagara Seiji, Wise God Torin, ToQgers and Kouta Kazuraba going outside) *'Shirayuki Hime': What are they? *'Omori Yuko': That's totally old fashioned. *'Right Suzuki': It doesn't matter who it is. Let's go. *(Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko, Hikawa Iona, Sagara Seiji, Wise God Torin, ToQgers, Kouta Kazuraba and Hyper-Shocker are fighting each other) *'Colonel Zol': So you show yourselves, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Kamen Rider Gaim and Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Aino Megumi, Right Suzuki and Kouta Kazuraba': Who are you?! *'Colonel Zol': I am Colonel Zol known as... *(Colonel Zol transforms into Gold Werewolf) *'Gold Werewolf': Gold Werewolf. I am elite Hyper-Shocker commander! *'Haru Tokashiki': Never heard of you. *'Mio Natsume': Guys who call themselves elite really aren't. *'Hikari Nonomura': Just what is Hyper-Shocker? *'Gold Werewolf': In the world of Riders, it is a secret organization that unifies all evil. And this great man is Hyper-Shocker's Great Leader! Kamen Rider Decade! *'Aino Megumi and Right Suzuki': Kamen Rider?! *'Kouta Kazuraba': Decade? *(Tsukasa Kadoya arrives through a dimensional wall) *'Tsukasa Kadoya': I'm Tsukasa Kadoya, remember that. *'Right Suzuki': So you're their boss? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': And you're the ToQgers, Gaim and Happiness Charge? *'Kouta Kazuraba': So what if we were? *(Tsukada hold his Decade Driver) *'Tsukasa Kadoya': I will destroy you. *(Kouta and the Cures are surprised) *(Tsukasa holds a Decade card and puts in inside the Decade Driver) *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Henshin! *'Decade Driver': Kamen Ride: Decade! *(Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade) *'Kouta Kazuraba and Right Suzuki': Guys, let's go! *'Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino, Conductor, Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko, Hikawa Iona and Sagara Seiji': Yeah! *'Drive Driver': Start your engine! *(Kouta Kazuraba holds an Orange Lockseed and puts it in the Sengoku Driver) *'Kouta Kazuraba and Sagara Seiji': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Orange! Lock On! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': Now Transforming. Please wait behind the white line! *'Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino and Conductor': ToQ Change! *'Kouta Kazuraba, Sagara Seiji, Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino and Conductor': HA! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage! *(Kouta Kazuraba transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim) *(Sagara Seiji transforms into Kamen Rider Proto Drive) *'Drive Driver': Drive, Type: Speed! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 1gou! 2gou! 3gou! 4gou! 5gou! 6gou! 7gou! *(Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino and Conductor transform into ToQgers) *(The ToQgers, Gaim and Proto Drive are surprised) *'Kamen Riders Proto Drive and Gaim and ToQgers': Eh? *(Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Iona are surprised) *'Aino Megumi': Let's go too! *'Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko and Hikawa Iona': Yeah! *'Fortune Piano and PreChanMirrors': Kawarunrun! *'Omori Yuko, Aino Megumi and Shirayuki Hime': Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! *'Hikawa Iona': Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony! *(Omori Yuko, Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime and Hikawa Iona transform into Cure Honey, Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Fortune) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Proto Drive': Kamen Rider Proto Drive! *'ToQ 1gou': ToQ 1gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 1gou! *'ToQ 2gou': ToQ 2gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 2gou! *'ToQ 3gou': ToQ 3gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 3gou! *'ToQ 4gou': ToQ 4gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 4gou! *'ToQ 5gou': ToQ 5gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 5gou! *'ToQ 6gou': ToQ 6gou! *'SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 6gou! *'ToQ 7gou': ToQ 7gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 7gou! *'ToQgers': We see it! Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Cure Lovely': The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!! *'Cure Princess': The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!! *'Cure Honey': The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey! *'Cure Fortune': The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune! *'Cures Lovely and Princess': Happiness injection, *'Cures Honey and Fortune': Charging with glee! *'Happiness Charge Precure': Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Oh? *'ToQ 1gou': Now Departing, *'ToQgers': Full-speed ahead! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': This is our stage now! *'Drive Driver': Go, Super Heroes! *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive and Gaim, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Precure and Kamen Rider Decade charge) *'Kamen Rider Decade': I'll use this. *'Decade Driver': Kamen Ride: Faiz! *(Kamen Rider Dceade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz) *'ToQ 2gou': Go! *'Kamen Rider Decade (As Kamen Rider Faiz)': In that case, take this! *'Decade Driver': Kamen Ride: Kabuto! *(Kamen Rider Decade as transforms into from Kamen Rider Faiz to Kamen Rider Kabuto) *'ToQ 3gou': He changed again! *'Dceade Driver': Clock Up! *(Kamen Rider Decade turns invisible) *'ToQ 5gou': Where is he?! *'Cure Princess': Stay calm. He's just moving at light speed. *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Yeah. I can see him. *(Gaim holds a Black RX Lockseed and puts it on his Sengoku Driver) *'Sengoku Driver': Black RX! Lock On! *(Gaim gains Black RX Arms) *'Sengoku Driver': Black RX Arms! ♪Son of the Sun!♪ *(Kamen Rider Gaim with RX Arms also turns invisible) *(Invisible Decade and Gaim with RX Arms charge) *(Decade turns back visible) *'Decade Driver': Clock Over! *(Gaim also turns back visible and back to Orange Arms) *'Kamen Rier Decade': Get them. *'General Jark': I've been waiting for this! *'ToQ 1gou': Alright. *'Gokai Blue, Daigo Kiryu, Hikaru Todoroki and Tatsuya Homura': We won't allow it! *(Gokaigers, Kyoryugers, and Tomica Heroes arrive) *'Hikaru Todoroki, Kyousuke Jinrai, Rei Kozuki, Juri Shiraki, Eiji Ishiguro, Reiji Osakabe & Natsuno Nanbu': Chakusou! *'Tatsuya Homura, Yuuma Megumi and Ritsuka Yuki': Rescue Megaphone! *'Tsubasa Aoi and Jun Watari': Jetcalibur! *'Rescue Microphone': Chakusou! *'Tatsuya Homura': Fire-1! *'Yuma Megumi': Fire-2! *'Ritsuka Yuki': Fire-3! *'Tatsuya Homura, Yuuma Megumi and Ritsuka Yuki': Chakusou! *'Tsubasa Aoi and Jun Watari': Tenkuu Chakusou! *'Rescue Commander': Build Up! *'Jetcaluibur': Sky Up! *'Rescue Microphone': Fire Up! *(Hikaru, Kyousuke, Rei, Juri, Eiji, Reiji and Natsuno transform into Rescue Force) *(Tatsuya, Yuuma, Ritsuka, Tsubasa and Jun transform into Rescue Fire) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, Amy Yuzuki, Utsusemimaru, Yuko Fukui, Shin'ya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade and Dantetsu Kiryu': Brave In! *'Gaburivolvers and Gaburichanger': Gaburincho: Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Bragigas! *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, Amy Yuzuki, Utsusemimaru, Yuko Fukui, Shin'ya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade and Dantetsu Kiryu': Kyoryu Change! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, Utchy, Yuko, Shin'ya, Yayoi and Dantetsu dance to the beat) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, Amy Yuzuki, Utsusemimaru, Yuko Fukui, Shin'ya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade and Dantetsu Kiryu': Fire! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, Utchy, Yuko, Shin'ya, Yayoi and Dantetsu transform into Kyoryugers) *'Rescue Force and Rescue Fire': Tomica Hero Chakusou Kanryou! *'Kyoryu Red': It's about to get wild, Super Hero Taisen version! *'Kyoryugers': Just come and stop us! *(Rescue Force, Rescue Fire and Kyoryugers join ToQgers, Gaim, Proto Drive and the Cures) *'Gokai Silver': Are you okay, Gaim, Proto Drive, ToQgers, Pretty Cure? *'Cure Honey': We're fine. *'Kyoryu Green': Help us to stop Decade. *'Cure Lovely': Sure. *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force, Rescue Fire and Hyper Shocker are fighting each other) *'Cure Princess': Let me finish this! Cutter! *(Princess turns the dial on her LovePreBrace) *'Cure Princess': Princess... Cutter! *(Princess wipes out some of the Shockers out of the picture) *'Gokai Blue': So, you're Decade? *'Gokai Yellow': Looks like Marvelous was telling the truth. *'Gokai Silver': Kamen Rider Decade! Why are you killing Super Sentai members? *'ToQ 3gou': Eh?! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Well, why are Sentai members killing Riders? *'Gokai Pink and Cure Lovely': Sentai?! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Marvelous started with Ichigo. Since then, he's defeated many Riders. The only way to prevent more Riders from being killed is to eliminate Sentai members. *(Suddenly Fort Crais arrives) *'Cure Honey': What's that?! *'Cure Princess': It's huge. *'Gold Werewolf': Hyper Shocker's Fort Crais! Feel its power! *(Hyper Shocker's Fort Crais is attacking Kamen Riders Proto Drive and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescue Fire) *'Gold Werewolf': Come forth!! The grand commanders of evil! *(Fort Crais sends down Apollo Geist, the Bat Fangire, the Joker, General Jark, Neo Organism Doras, General Shadow, Llumu Qhimil, and the Arch Orphenoch) *'Kyoryu Blue': What?! *'Gold Werewolf': Destroy the Kamen Riders Proto Drive and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescue Fire! *'Gokai Green': At this rate, Riders and Super Sentai will end up destroying each other! *'Gokai Pink': Why has a such thing happened? *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force, Rescue Fire, Apollo Geist, the Bat Fangire, the Joker, General Jark, Neo Organism Doras, General Shadow, Llumu Qhimil, and the Arch Orphenoch are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Decade': Begone! *(Kamen Rider Decade wipes out Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink and Gokai Silver) *'Gokai Green': Luka! Ahim! *'Gokai Blue': Gai! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Focus fire! *(Fort Crais fires at Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescue Fire) *'Gokai Blue': Let's go. *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescure Fire runs away) *(At Madou's base) *'Gavan Bootleg': Madou's grand emperor! Demon King Psycho! *'Demon King Psycho': At ease. What do we destroy? *'Gavan Bootleg': It's Zawame City. *'Demon King Psycho': Listen you guys! Until all the Metal Heroes fall... ...don't let your guard down! *'All': Yes' sir! *(At Galatic Union Police) *'Nicolas Gordon': Eleena, look. *'Eleena': What is it? *'Nicolas Gordon': Madou is destroying Zawame City. *'Eleena': Tell Gavan, Sharivan and Shaider that they will be gonna take of it. *'Nicolas Gordon': Sure thing. *(At Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran) *'Shelly': Gavan, there it is, Zawame City. *'Geki Jumonji': This is where Madou is. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sisi': Sharivan, they're destryoing Zawame City. *'Kai Hyuga': It can't be. *(At Vavilos) *'Tamy': Shaider, that Madou is gonna destroy this city. *'Shu Karasuma': Let's go. *(Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran, Grand Birth and Vavilos are headed to Earth) *(At Team Gaim's garage) *'Peko': Everyone, I got my Genesis Driver and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed with me. *'Zack': Yep. Mitsuzane and Takatora got Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds. Me, Hideyasu and Oren missed our Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds. *'Hideyasu Jonouchi': Yeah. *(Suddenly, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri arrives) *'Rin Kurosawa': Mitsuzane, Takatora, Peko, Zack, Hideyasu and Oren, outside! *'Oren Pierre Alfonzo': Hiromu, Ryuji, Yoko-chan, Kakeru, J, Kurorin, Toru, Geki, Kai, Shu, Yurika, Rin-chan, Madoka-chan, Haruto, Kosuke, Mayu, Yuzuru, Masahiro, Eiji, Hina, Erika, Shintaro, Akira, Yui, Ellen, Hibiki, Kanade, Ako, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri, why you here? *'Madoka Amahane': We got something for you. *(Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri throws the Sengoku Drivers, Donguri Lockseed, Durian Lockseed and Kurumi Lockseed to Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi and Zack) *'Hideyasu Jonouchi': Our Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds but how? *'Yurika Tōdō': Aoi Kiriya, Kī Saegusa and Rinna Sawagami fixed this. *'Shirabe Ako': Gotta surprise for you, too. *(Shirabe Ako throws Raspberry Lockseed to Mitsuzane Kureshima) *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': What is it? *'Hina Izumi': It's a Rasberry Lockseed. *'Erika Satonaka': You must use it. *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': You got it. *'Hōjō Hibiki': Let's go. *(Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri are going outside) *'Minamino Kanade': There it is. *'Kurokawa Ellen': It's Madou! *'Nanase Yui': They bring Sharivan Bootleg and Shaider Bootleg, too. *'Eiji Hino': Who are you people?! *'General Gyrer': We are Space Crime Syndicate Madou! My offshoots, get them! *(Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko,Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto, Madoka Aguri and Madou are fighting each other) *(Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Ryusei Tsurugi, Toha Yamaji, Kei Yamaji, Rei Yagyu, Ryu Asuka, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Henry Rakuchin, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine and Tetsuzan Yamaji arrives) *'Retsu Ichijouji': Yo! Looks like the quite the fight! *'Den Iga': We're here to help! *'Geki Jumonji': Commander Retsu Ichijouji, Commander Den Iga, Commander Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Ryusei Tsurugi, Toha Yamaji, Kei Yamaji, Rei Yagyu, Ryu Asuka, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Henry Rakuchin, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine, Tetsuzan Yamaji! *'Dai Sawamura': We will protect the world peace! *'Juspion': Great! Right after you! *(Gosei Knight arrives) *'Gosei Knight': You guys could use a hand? *'Yousuke Jou': Mitsuzane, Takatora, Oren, Hideyasu, Zack, Peko, Hiromu, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko-Chan, Kakeru, J, Kurorin, Toru, Geki, Kai , Shu, Yurika, Rin-chan, Madoka, Haruto, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Yui, Ellen, Hibiki, Kanade, Ako, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri, transform! *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': Right! Let's go! *'All': Yeah! *(Suddenly Takuto, Ad, Kane and Commander Shark appear from the background) *'Takuto Ando, Ad and Kane Lucano': Knuckle Cross! *'Commander Shark': Shark Knuckle! *'Takuto Ando, Ad, Kane Lucano and Commander Shark': X-Equip! *(Takuto, Ad, Kane and Commander Shark transform into Lio-Sazer, Eagle-Sazer, Beetle-Sazer and Shark-Sazer) *(Suddenly Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shin-ya Hiraga also appear with their Inloaders) *'Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shin-ya Hiraga': Equip! *(Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shin-ya Hiraga transforms into Riser Glen, Riser Kageri and Riser Gant) *'Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Durian Lockseed': Durian! *'Donguri Lockseed': Donguri! *'Kurumi Lockseed': Kurumi! *'Morphin Brace and Morphin Blaster': It's Morphin' Time! *'Tensouder' (from the background): Gotcha! *(Suddenly, Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde appear) *'Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde': Change Card! *'Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta and Beet J. Stag': Let's Morphin'! *'Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde': Tensou! *'Retsu Ichijouji and Geki Jumonji': Jouchaku! *'Den Iga and Kai Hyuga': Sekisha! *'Dai Sawamura and Shu Karasuma': Shouketsu! *'Yousuke Jou, Diana and Helen': Kesshou! *'Ryusei Tsurugi': Ikaru! *(Toha Yamaji, Kei Yamaji, Rei Yagyu, Ryu Asuka, Henry Rakuchin and Catherine changes into Jiraiya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Catherine Ninja) *'Kivat-bat the 2nd': Gabu! *'WizarDriver, Beast Driver and Mage's Belts': Driver On, Please! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date and Nanase Yui': Henshin! *'Kurokawa Ellen, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade and Shirabe Ako': Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! *'Yotsuba Alice, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka and Kenzaki Makoto': Pretty Cure, Love Link! *'Lovely Communes': L-O-V-E! *'Madoka Aguri': Pretty Cure, Dress Up! *'Ai-chan': Kyupirappa! *'Tensouder': Change, Goseiger! *'OOO Driver': Taka, Tora, Batta: ♪Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!♪ *'Sengoku Driver': Lock on! Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! Durian Arms: Mr. Dangerous! Kurumi Arms: Mr. Knuckleman! *'Genesis Driver': Lock on! Liquid! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *(Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, Hyde, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Ryusei Tsurugi, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Yotsuba Alice, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri transforms into Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Gavans, SHarivans, Shaiders, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures and Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures) *'Kamen Rider 3': Kamen Rider 3! *'Kamen Rider 4': Kamen Rider 4! *'Electro-Wave Human Tackle': Electro-Wave Human Tackle! *'Kamen Rider Dark Kiva': Kamen Rider Dark Kiva! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype': Kamen Rider Birth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Rebirth': Kamen Rider Rebirth! *'Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype': Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Gridon! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'GoseiRed': Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed! *'GoseiPink': Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink! *'GoseiBack': Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'GoseiBlue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! GoseiBlue! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Puma Buster': Puma Buster! *'Green Buster': Green Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'Gavans': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'Sharivans': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'Shaiders': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'Juspion': Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion! *'Spielban': Jikuu Senshi Spielban! *'Diana Lady': Diana Lady! *'Helen Lady': Helen Lady! *'Metalder': Choujinki Metalder! *'Violent Spirit Top Gunder': Violent Spirit Top Gunder! *'Jiraya': Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraya! *'Princess Ninja Emiha': Princess Ninja Emiha! *'Spear Ninja Toppa': Spear Ninja Toppa! *'Valorous Ninja Reiha': Valorous Ninja Reiha! *'Flower Ninja Yumeha': Flower Ninja Yumeha! *'Explosive Ninja Rocket Man': Explosive Ninja Rocket Man! *'Jail Ninja Haburamu': Jail Ninja Haburamu! *'Castle Ninja Baron Owl': Castle Ninja Baron Owl! *'Wind Ninja Mafuuba': Wind Ninja Mafuuba! *'Treasure Ninja Jane': Treasure Ninja Jane! *'Rakuchin Ninja': Rakuchin Ninja! *'Paper Ninja Oruha': Paper Ninja Oruha! *'Catherine Ninja': Catherine Ninja! *'Ninja Tetsuzan': Ninja Tetsuzan! *'Riser Glen': Justiriser Glen, kenzan! *'Riser Kageri': Justiriser Kageri, sanjou! *'Riser Gant': Justririser Gant, tsuisan! *'Lio-Sazer': Lio-Sazer! *'Eagle-Sazer': Eagle-Sazer! *'Bettle-Sazer': Beetle-Sazer! *'Shark-Sazer': Shark-Sazer! *'Cure Melody': Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! *'Cure Rhythm': Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! *'Cure Beat': Strumming the soul's beat, Cure Beat! *'Cure Muse': Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse! *'Cure Heart': Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!! *'Cure Diamond': The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!! *'Cure Rosetta': The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! *'Cure Sword': The blade of courage! Cure Sword! *'Cure Ace': The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! *(Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures, Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures, Gavans, Sharivans, Shaiders, Juspion, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja, Ninja Tetsuzan, Justirisers and Sazer-X jump to the other side) *'Gosei Red': We are... *'All': Super Hero All Stars! *'Red Buster': Super Heroes, ready?! *'All': GO! *(Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Kurumi, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures, Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures, Gavans, Sharivans, Shaiders, Juspion, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja, Ninja Tetsuzan (one side) and Madou (other side) are fighting each other) *(Vario Zector arrives from background) *'Vario Zector': Goodbye. *(Vario Zector wipes Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, Juspion, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja and Ninja Tetsuzan out of the picture) *'New Sharivan': Commander Gavan, Commander Sharivan, Commander Shaider, Juspion, Spielban, Diane! Helen! Metalder, Jiraya, Emiha, Reiha, Toppa, Top Gunder, VL, Rocket Man, Haburamu, Baron Owl, Mafuuba, Jane, Wild, Alamasa, Rakuchin, Oruha, Catherine! Tetsuzan! *'Gavan Type-G': Come on. *(Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Kurumi, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures, Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan and New Shaider run away) *'Vario Zector': HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *(At Futo) *(At Narumi Detective Agency) *'Shotaro Hidari': No are no crimes here at Futo. *'Philip': Yeah. *'Akiko Narumi': Yeah. *(Suddenly, Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina and Rescue Police Force arrive by the door) *'Momozono Love': Sorry for waiting. *'Mizuki Kanzaki': Shotaro, Philip, Akiko, Ryu, trouble outside! *'Ryu Terui': Why are you guys here? *'Mikuru Natsuki': Then Shadow Moon Army is attacking Futo. *'Philip': What? *'Hanasaki Tsubomi': Gotta a present for you. *(Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri gives Philip and Shotaro Hidari a Brave Memory and an Infinity Memory) *'Myoudouin Itsuki': It's a Brave Memory and an Infinity Memory. *'Tsukikage Yuri': You can use it. *'Shotaro Hidari': Sure thing. *'Janperson': Be careful, these new Gaia Memories are for two uses only and a Twin Maximum can be used by using these. *'Philip': We'll try. *'Kurumi Erika': Let's go! *'Shotaro Hidari': Right. *'Philip': Showtime! *'Nagisa Tsutsumi and Misaki Hirayama': We'll come with you, Mizuki-san! *(Suddenly, Anna Kodama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa appear in the living room) *'Mizuki Kanzaki': Everyone! You witnessed that battle, too? *'Misaki Hirayama': We did, and we learned more about other Gaia Memories aside from Philip's and Shotaro's. *'Saki Hashiba': As long as we protect the Earth from danger, *'Aki Tachiishi': We will never run away! *'Yuna Nakayama': And we will never ever give up! *'Nagisa Tsutsumi': Now it's our turn to join the fight! Right, guys? *'Anna Kodama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa': Yeah! *'Shotaro Hidari': Alright, let's do it! *'Akiko Narumi': Koharu Ōzora, Manabu Ōzora and Mitsuru Nagahama meet us at outside. *'Philip': Let's go. *(Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui, Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Rescue Police Force, Anna Kodama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa are going outside) *'Aono Miki': Look it's the Shadow Moon Army! *'Hanasaki Tsubomi': They brought Accel Dopant, Apple Dopant, Asteroid Dopant, Bean Dopant, Beetle Dopant, Bird Dopant, Burst Dopant, Cube Dopant, Denden Dopant, Dog Dopant, Drill Dopant, Eagle Dopant, Eternal Dopant, Fang Dopant, Frenzy Dopant, Frog Dopant, Hover Dopant, Lightning Dopant, Key Dopant, Laser Dopant, Ocean Dopant, Quake Dopant, Queen Dopant, Rhythm Dopant, Rocket Dopant, Skull Dopant, Spike Dopant, Stag Dopant, Time Dopant, Umbrella Dopant, Unicorn Dopant, Xtreme Dopant, Void Dopant, Zero Dopant, Finger Dopant, Gravitation Dopant, Apple Dopant, Injury Dopant, Crab Dopant, Pyramid Dopant, You Dopant, Orange Dopant, Jazz Dopant, Ear Dopant, Hell Dopant, Music Dopant, Eyes Dopant, Zeebra Dopant, Bee Dopant, Queenbee Dopant, Flower Dopant, Elephant Dopant, Dolphin Dopant, Salamander Dopant, Sake Dopant, Fish Dopant, Ape Dopant, Ammonite Dopant, Book Dopant, Bread Dopant, Broadcast Dopant, Car Dopant, Computer Dopant, Cycas Dopant, Diamond Dopant, Doctor Dopant, Dracula Dopant, Dragon Dopant, Explosion Dopant, General Dopant, Ghost Dopant, Giant Dopant, Glasses Dopant, Gold Dopant, Highway Dopant, House Dopant, Karaoke Dopant, Knight Dopant, Mirror Dopant, Noodle Dopant, Number Dopant, Octopus Dopant, Pangaea Dopant, Paper Dopant, Pet Dopant, Plant Dopant, Pollution Dopant, Railway Dopant, Ribbon Dopant, Spa Dopant, Stress Dopant, Stress Dopant, Toadstool Dopant, Tower Dopant, Union Dopant, Water Dopant, Young Dopant, Zombie Dopant, Tower Dopant, Bacteria Dopant, Geisha Dopant, Kabuki Dopant, Tsuma Dopant, UFO Dopant, Yoga Dopant, Elizabeth Dopant, Tool Dopant, Mammoth Dopant, Trilobite Dopant, Quetzalcoatlus Dopant, Zoo Dopant, Engine Dopant, Prism Dopant and Trial Dopant with them. *'Yamabuki Inori': The Edge Dopant is here as well. *'Higashi Setsuna': There are new dopants. *'Tsukikage Yuri': I can't believe these precious powers that exist to protect the planet are being used like this. *'Higashi Setsuna and Tsukikage Yuri': This is completely unforgivable! *'Momozono Love': Are you resolved to do this? *'Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui, Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Rescue Police Force, Anna Kodama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa': Yeah! *'Takeru Shiba': Well, let's stop them. *'Kaoru Shiba': Time to transform. *'Mizuki Kanzaki and Mikuru Natsuki': Let's settle this! *'Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Rescue Police Force, Anna Kodama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa': Yeah! *(Suddenly, along came Mika Shidou, Naoto Matsuzaka, Akira Dentsuin, Tappei Mikami, Ken Shidou, Ran Saotome, Jin Hakariya, Makoto Sorimachi, Tenma Kudou, Gou Kamiya, Ryoko Amemia, Ai Uozumi, Yumehara Nozomi, Natsuki Rin, Kasugano Urara, Akimoto Komachi, Minazuki Karen, Mimino Kurumi, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai from the distance) *'Tenma Kudou': This battle for Earth's fate can't truly begin until we all arrive! *'Yumehara Nozomi': We won't let evil do what it pleases! *'Hyuuga Saki': Shadow Moon! You face the superheroes of Earth! *(Misumi Nagisa, Yukishiro Honoka, Kujou Hikari, Go-Ongers, Gekirangers, Boukengers, Magirangers, Dekarangers, Hibiki Riders, Blade Riders, Kiva Riders and Kabuto Riders arrive) *'Sosuke Esumi': We won't let you... *'Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka': ...rule the universe... *'Kujou Hikari': ANY LONGER! *'Souji Tendou': Time to transform! *'Satoru Akashi': Ready? *'Jan Kendou, Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami': Boil! Power of the beasts! *'Gou Fukami': Echo! Howl of the beasts! *'Ken Hisatsu': Sharpen! Blade of the beasts! *'Sosuke Esumi': Chage Soul, set! *'Satoru Akashi, Masumi Inou, Souta Mogami, Natsuki Mamiya, Sakura Nishihori and Eiji Takaoka': Boukenger, Start Up! *'Sosuke Esumi, Renn Kousaka, Saki Rouyama, Hant Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, Hiroto Sutou and Miu Sutou': Let's Go On! *'Jan Kendou, Ran Uzaki, Retsu Fukami, Gou Fukami and Ken Hisatsu': Beast On! *'Rio': Rinki Gaisou! *'Kazuma Kenzaki, Hajime Aikawa, Sakuya Tachibana, Mutsuki Kamijo, Hitoshi Hidaka, Iori Izumi, Tomizo Todayama, Akira Amami, Souji Tendo, Arata Kagami, Daisuke Kazama, Wataru Kurenai, Keisuke Nago and Taiga Nobori': Henshin! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Joker! Accel! Metal! Luna! Heat! Trigger! Xtreme! Ocean! IceAge! Key! Rocket! Gene! Queen! Yesterday! Nasca! Weather! Violence! Puppeteer! Zone! Bird! Unicorn! Trail! Dummy! Bomb! *'Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger, Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, Lisa Teagle, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira, Banban "Ban" Akaza, Koume "Umeko" Kodou, Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari and Cignian Swan Shiratori': Change standby! Emergency, Dekaranger! *'Isamu Ozu, Tsubasa Ozu, Urara Ozu, Hikaru, Kai Ozu, Houka Ozu, Makito Ozu and Miyuki Ozu': Heavenly saints, grant us the power of magic! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!/(Chou) Tenkuu Henshin! Goolu (Golu) Golu Goldiiro! *'Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Kaoru Shiba, Takeru Shiba, Mako Shiraishi and Ryunosuke Ikenami': Ippitsu Soujou! *'Genta Umemori': Ikkan Kenjou! *'Philip & Shotaro Hidari, Ryu Terui, Akiko Narumi, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Anna Kodama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi, Rin Oikawa, Koharu Ōzora, Manabu Ōzora and Mitsuru Nagahama': Henshin! *'Fifteen Lockseed': Fifteen! *'Ringo Lockseed': Ringo! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Come On! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruit! *'Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka': Dual Aurora Wave! *'Kujou Hikari': Luminous Shining Stream! *'Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai': Dual Spiritual Power! *'Kiryuu Michiru': Ippitsu Soujou! *'Kiryuu Kaoru': Ikkan Kenjou! *'Akimoto Komachi, Natsuki Rin, Yumehara Nozomi, Minazuki Karen and Kasugano Urara': Pretty Cure Metamorphose! *'Mimino Kurumi': Skyrose Translate! *'Aono Miki, Momozono Love, Higashi Setsuna and Yamabuki Inori': Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up! *'Kurumi Erika, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri': Pretty Cure Open My Heart! *'Mika Shidou, Naoto Matsuzaka, Akira Dentsuin, Tappei Mikami, Ken Shidou, Ran Saotome, Jin Hakariya, Makoto Sorimachi, Tenma Kudou, Gou Kamiya, Ryoko Amemia and Ai Uozumi': Knuckle Riser! *'Naoto': Cyborg Up! *(Naoto transform into Jiban) *'Ryouma': SP Card in! *'WinSquad': Jack Up! *(WinSquad transform into FireSquad) *'Ryouma': Jack Up! *(Ryouma press ux1 and transform into Fire) *'Daiki': Plus Up! *(Daiki press ux2 and transform into SolBraver) *'Jun': Plus Up! *(Jun press ux2 and transform into Knight Fire) *'Reiko': Plus Up! *(Reiko press ux2 and transform into SolJeanne) *'Hayato, Kosaku, & Ken': Jisso! *(Hayato, Kosaku, & Ken transform into SyncRedder, Draft Blues, & Draft Keace) *'Shou, Sara, & Sig': Swat Up! *(Shou, Sara & Sig transform into Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat) *'Mika Shidou, Ken Shidou and Tenma Kudou': Equip! *'Akira Dentsuin, Jin Hakariya and Ryoko Amemia': Equip! *'Naoto Matsuzaka, Ran Saotome and Gou Kamiya': Equip! *'Tappei Mikami, Makoto Sorimachi and Ai Uozumi': Equip! *'Double Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'Accel Driver': Accel! *'Lost Drivers': Metal! Luna! Heat! Trigger! Xtreme! Ocean! IceAge! Key! Rocket! Gene! Queen! Yesterday! Nasca! Weather! Violence! Puppeteer! Zone! Bird! Unicorn! Bird! Trial! Dummy! Bomb! *(Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Anna Kodama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi, Rin Oikawa, Koharu Ōzora, Manabu Ōzora, Mitsuru Nagahama, Kazuma Kenzaki, Hajime Aikawa, Sakuya Tachibana, Mutsuki Kamijo, Hitoshi Hidaka, Iori Izumi, Tomizo Todayama, Akira Amami, Souji Tendo, Arata Kagami, Daisuke Kazama, Wataru Kurenai, Keisuke Nago, Taiga Nobori, Jan Kendou, Ran Uzaki, Retsu Fukami, Gou Fukami, Ken Hisatsu, Satoru Akashi, Masumi Inou, Souta Mogami, Natsuki Mamiya, Sakura Nishihori, Eiji Takaoka, Sosuke Esumi, Renn Kousaka, Saki Rouyama, Hant Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, Hiroto Sutou, Miu Sutou, Kazuma Kenzaki, Hajime Aikawa, Sakuya Tachibana, Mutsuki Kamijo, Hitoshi Hidaka, Iori Izumi, Tomizo Todayama, Akira Amami, Souji Tendo, Arata Kagami, Daisuke Kazama, Wataru Kurenai, Keisuke Nago, Taiga Nobori, Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger, Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, Lisa Teagle, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira, Banban "Ban" Akaza, Koume "Umeko" Kodou, Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari, Cignian Swan Shiratori, Isamu Ozu, Tsubasa Ozu, Urara Ozu, Hikaru, Kai Ozu, Houka Ozu, Makito Ozu, Miyuki Ozu, Misumi Nagisa, Yukishiro Honoka, Kujou Hikari, Hyuuga Saki, Mishou Mai, Kiryuu Michiru, Akimoto Komachi, Natsuki Rin, Yumehara Nozomi, Minazuki Karen, Kasugano Urara and Mimino Kurumi transform into Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Pretty Cures and Gransazers) *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhuman Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Fataristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five! And with imediate speedlex terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaMaster': One Hundred! Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! *'DekaSwan': Eight! The pure white, healing etoille! *'DekaBright': Eleven! Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! *'DekaBreak and DekaRed': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'DekaMaster': DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': DekaSwan! *'DekaBright': DekaBright! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Wolzard Fire': The Furocious, Raging Fire Elemet! Heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire! *'Magi Shine': The Shining Element! Heavenly Hero, Magi Shine! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice element! The white magican, Magi Mother! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow:' The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'Magirangers': Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the magical family! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'BoukenRed': The Fiery Adventurer! BoukenRed! *'BoukenBlack': The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! *'BoukenBlue': The High Adventurer! BoukenBlue! *'BoukenYellow': The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow! *'BoukenPink': The Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink! *'BoukenSilver': The Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver! *'Great Sword Man Zubaan': Zubaan! *'BoukenRed': Endless Bouken Spirits! *'Boukengers': GoGo Sentai... Boukenger! *'Great Sword Man Zubaan': Zuun zuun! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juuken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Go-On Red:' Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding Delight!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Takeru. *'ShinkenBlue': The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'ShinkenPink': The same! Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'ShinkenGreen': The same! Green! Tani Chiaki! *'ShinkenYellow': The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'ShinkenGold': The same! Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Hime ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru. *'Go-On Red': Perserving the Road of Justice! *'ShinkenRed': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence, *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger! *'Go-Ongers': Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'Go-On Wings': Take Off! Go-On... Wings! *'Shinkengers and Go-Ongers': Going Forth! *(Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers and Shinkengers jump to the other side) *'ShinkenRed': We are... *'Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers and Shinkengers': Super Sentai! *'Cure Black': Emissary of light, Cure Black! *'Cure White': Emissary of light, Cure White! *'Shiny Luminous': Shining life, Shiny Luminous! *'Cure Bloom': The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! *'Cure Egret': The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! *'Cure Bright': The shining full moon in the sky, Cure Bright *'Cure Windy': The hidden wind that flourishes the Earth, Cure Windy! *'Cure Dream': The great power of hope, Cure Dream! *'Cure Rouge': The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! *'Cure Lemonade': The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade! *'Cure Mint': The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! *'Cure Aqua': The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! *'Milky Rose': The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose! *'Cure Peach': The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach! *'Cure Berry': The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! *'Cure Pine': The yellow heart is the Symbol of Faith. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine! *'Cure Passion': The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly ripened, Cure Passion! *'Cure Blossom': The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom! *'Cure Marine': The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! *'Cure Sunshine': The flower that bathes in sunlight, Cure Sunshine! *'Cure Moonlight': The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! *'All Cures': All together, Pretty Cure All Stars! *'Shinken Red': Everyone, let's go! *'All': Yeah! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Transcripts Category:W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ Category:Anything Goes!